


Dinner Party - Sebaciel

by RenKuroshitsuji



Series: Kuroshitsuji Yaoi Crap (Smut/Fluff/etc.) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Punishment, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKuroshitsuji/pseuds/RenKuroshitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel was being a tease in public. Sebastian has an idea to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party - Sebaciel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not smut entirely, it's like a tiny little bit (I'm sorry don't leave) but it's still enough to be classed as mature.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I-I tried to control myself!" Ciel stammered, stumbling back onto the bed.

"Not trying hard enough little one~!" Sebastian sang with a smirk.

Today was the day Sebastian's family was travelling down to London and they were out all day buying in all the things they needed to make their dinner party perfect, but today, Ciel decided to be troublesome. Through every shop and every aisle, he was deliberately attempting to turn his partner on, sometimes by bending over suggestively others by leaning back on his crotch in the lines to pay and it was working, but Sebastian was having none of it.

"Did you think you were being smart? Being a little slut in public?" Sebastian asked, pinning Ciel down to the bed with one hand, pulling the button on his shorts open and pulling them down.

"N-no sir." Ciel murmured, staring up at the dark brown eyes hovering above him.

"Do you like being a little whore in front of people? Do you like being horny in the presence of others?" He continued, pulling down the younger males boxers and pushing his legs apart slowly.

Ciel stayed silent, watching Sebastian warily as he let go of the grasp on his wrists, turning around to walk over to the chest of drawers beside the door and pulling out a key.

"Well, do you?" He asked, the smirk obvious in his voice.

Sebastian unlocked the drawer, pulling it open and removing a large black box from it. He walked back over to the small boy, an evil glimmer playing in his eyes.

"Answer me Ciel."

"Y-Yes sir.." He whispered, closing his eyes as though to hide the shame that was held in them.

"Well then..." Sebastian replied, opening the box and pulling out a large silver vibrator. "Since you like being a slut in front of people..." he slowly continued, pulling a bottle of lube from the box and popping open the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto the tip of the vibrator. "You're going to have this.. Inside of you..." he threw the bottle to the side and began rubbing his hand down the length of the object, spreading the liquid across the entire thing. "For the whole night."

"W-wait, you mean-"

"In front of my family." Sebastian confirmed, reopening Ciel's legs and placing the object at the young boy's entrance. "And you'll converse with them. Answer anything they have to ask. Continue with the dinner party as normal. Only you'll have this, vibrating around inside of you the whole time. And you'll not let them find out."

Sebastian slowly pushed the item inside his lover, manipulating the device around to find the young man's prostate. Ciel squirmed around at the feeling, biting his lip with great force to hold back a moan that threatened to escape.

Sebastian continued to move the object around until Ciel let out a loud moan, arching his back and tightening around it, pulling it in further.

Satisfied with the placement of the vibrator, Sebastian turned it on to the highest strength and watched as is young boyfriend's face twisted as another loud moan tore from his throat.

"And if you're a good boy, and don't let them know.. I'll do whatever you want."

/------\

"Mother! Father! Nyx! I'm so glad to see you all!" Sebastian exclaimed, running over to welcome them all. "I've prepared dinner, it should be ready in a couple of minutes! Please, have a seat in the dining room, Ciel should be in there to keep you entertained!" He stated, pointing towards the brightly lit dining room before running off to the kitchen.

They all made their way through to meet with Ciel who was standing a couple of feet from the door, putting on the best smile he could without looking overly fake. He was trembling slightly, holding himself back from releasing all the noises he wished to make.

"G-Good evening, I'm Ciel Phantomhive a-and It's so wonderful to m-meet you!" He spoke, walking shakily over to them to shake their hands.

Mr and Mrs Michaelis returned the greeting before taking their seats at the table. Nyx stared at Ciel carefully, examining his every breath and twitch.

"You're an odd little man." She said before taking her seat beside her parents.

Sebastian came through with the plates just as Nyx took her seat, carrying all five at once with great balance and skill.

"Okay! Mother here's yours, Fathers," He started, placing their plates in front of them. "Nyx, your vegetarian alternative. Ciel's and mine!"

"Oh wow you remembered I was vegetarian..." Nyx sighed plainly. Picking up her fork and pushing the food around the plate for any traces of meat. "Good one Seb."

"Oh Nyx, be nice to your brother. He worked hard there's no need for sarcasm." Mr Michaelis sighed, nudging her arm gently.

"Come on Ciel.. Have a seat." Sebastian said, pulling out Ciel's chair.

Ciel walked over silently, sitting down cautiously. He let out a quiet gasp and he felt the vibrator shift inside of him.

"Is he alright Sebastian? He's been shaky all night." Mrs Michaelis asked, looking warily at Ciel.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, he's just feeling a little off today." Sebastian responded, picking up his fork and picking up some food from his plate.

"If he wasn't feeling well, you should of told us and we could of came another time!" She squealed, jumping up from her seat and round to Ciel.

She pressed her hand against his forehead, checking if he was overheating. She pulled him from his seat and rushed him through to the kitchen, unknowingly causing the vibrator to move at the speed she was going. Ciel bit back his moans, letting out a quiet breathy sigh instead.

Mrs Michaelis turned on the cold tap and lifted Ciel, dropping him on the work surface, violently shoving the object further into him.

"NnnAH" Ciel let out a loud moan, garbling on the end of it to twist it to sound like pain.

As Sebastian's mother panicked, assuming she'd hurt him, the rest of the Michaelis' were through in the dining room, very confused and worried. All aside from Sebastian who knew what was going on.

"Mother leave him be! You're just hurting him, he's fragile!"

Ciel threw himself off the work surface and hurried himself back through to the dining room and sat down gingerly beside Sebastian

Ciel leaned in closely to Sebastian "Please can we get this over and done with I'm going to pass out if I have to endure this much longer..." he whispered quietly, breathing shakily as he does so.

"Maybe."

"Sebastian please.. I'm on the verge of tears and I'm so uncomfortable. My underwear is totally ruined and probably never going to be fit for use again, I'm going numb and my brain is giving out.."

"Do you promise to behave yourself in public from now on then?"

"Yes, yes, yes I promise! Please!"

Sebastian sighed and turned back to face his family who were watching them, confused at their quiet conversation.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry for this, Ciel has an important business meeting tomorrow morning and he needs to get to bed early to rest up for it. We forgot about it completely. I apologise from the bottom of my heart and I swear I will make it up to you. In fact, tomorrow, we can all go out for dinner properly and I'll pay for the whole thing."

Mrs Michaelis smiled and nodded, understanding completely. She eventually convinced her husband and daughter to leave too, saying their goodbyes for the night and heading to their hotel room.

/------\

"You did good little one.. Very good.. Aside from your one slip up in the kitchen with my mother... But you disguised it well so I forgive you." Sebastian said, pulling off Ciel's shorts and his completely soiled boxers.

Ciel looked totally embarrassed and ashamed of himself, still squirming at the feel of the object inside of him.

"P-please Sebastian.. T-take it out.." Ciel whimpered, closing his eyes and shedding a silent tear.

Sebastian turned it off and pulled it out, setting it back in the box it came from.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I'll make it up to you. Come on." He said, lifting his young boyfriend off of the bed and carrying him through to the bathroom.

Sebastian pulled off the remainder of Ciel's clothes and began to run a bath. He stripped himself of his clothes and pulled Ciel into his lap and into an embrace, stroking the Earl's smooth hair. Pulling out the knot holding his eyepatch up, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Sebastian climbed into the freshly ran bath, pulling Ciel into his lap gently, making sure the young male was comfortable.

Sebastian began washing the young boy gently, cleaning all of the mess off him, cleansing him of all that happened today before rinsing him off and lifting him out of the bath to dry him off.

/------\

"Sebastian...?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"I'm sorry for being a slut in town this morning..."

"You're not a slut sweetheart.. I should pay more attention to you and you wouldn't need to do this. Now go to sleep.. I wasn't lying about your meeting."

"Ugh.. Okay then.. Good night Sebastian"

"Good night Ciel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Woo~  
> Idk it was just a random idea I had late last night and posted on Wattpad. But I'm more noticed here. It won't all just be Sebastian x Ciel in this little... "collection", but it's my otp and it'll be the majority, but I'll write anything really~
> 
> *Update on 'Yes, My Lord'*  
> My laptop had a freak out and deleted the entire second chapter and it's all gone and I can't retrieve it, so I have to type it all back up, otherwise, it'd be up by now I swear.


End file.
